Spider Demon (Brother)
( ) |romaji = Kumo Oni (Ani) |species = Demon |alias = |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = White |eye = Green |status = Deceased |family = |partner = |occupations = |rank = |base= Mt. Natagumo |affiliation = Spider Clan |manga = Chapter 32 |anime = Episode 16 |jvoice = Showtaro Morikubo |evoice = }}The ( )|Kumo Oni (Ani)}} was the elder brother of the Spider Clan on Mount Natagumo. He and the rest of his family serve as the antagonists of the Mount Natagumo Arc. Profile Appearance Rui's Older Brother was a giant purple spider with rings of orange around each of his legs. He had a demon's head similar to Rui's face and generally hid his body in the shadows or hangs upside down from a web. The Spider Demon's face is a pale white and he has short white hair. His eyes are always squinted and slightly disfigured. Their sclera and pupils were a dark red with glowing green iris's. His right eye had a red dotted line pattern looping around his right eye and the same pattern crossing vertically through his left eye. Personality The Older Brother of the Spider Clan appears to be the most sadistic member of the group. While Rui is undoubtedly the cruelest, his makeshift brother is the craziest of the group and enjoys tormenting others. He got twisted enjoyment out of being apart of the family and watching their Father abuse their Mother. The Spider Demon poisoned Zenitsu and showed him a clock that would count down the minutes until the Demon Slayer's eventual transformation into a spider. He was confused by Zenitsu's personality wand tried his best to keep instilling fear into him. Underestimating Zenitsu's skill is what lead to his eventual demise. Synopsis Some point after becoming a demon, Rui adopted an Older Brother into the Spider Clan. He enjoyed fulfilling his role in the family and would watch whenever Mother got punished by Father. Mount Natagumo Arc When Demon Slayers invade Natagumo in an attempt to eliminate the Spider Clan, Rui's Older Brother takes it upon himself to poison a number of them and transform them into an army of spiders with human faces. Anyone in the process of turning is strung up by the demon's house attached by threads. Zenitsu stumbles upon Brother's territory and gets bitten by one of his spiders. The demon introduces himself by menacingly descending from his home using a web. The cowardly demon slayer tries to flee, but the demon tells him its futile because he's already been bitten by a spider. He claims in just about an hour, Zenitsu will become one of his spider minions crawling across the ground. The sadistic Spider Demon takes out a clock and goes through each of the agonizing minutes of the transformation in agonizing detail. At the same time, the demon's minions crawl up to Zenitsu, terrifying him. The scared boy runs up a tree and tries to hide even though its futile. The demon taunts him, saying theirs nothing to be afraid of because the toxin will make the infected human lose all intelligence. Zenitsu yells back and tries to ignore the enemy, only serving to annoy the demon. Brother threatens to give Zenitsu an extra dose of poison and is satisfied when that threat scares him even more. The cowardly demon hunter starts yelling and confuses the demon with his attitude. The spider minions climb further up the tree and Zenitsu notices his hair is falling out. The Spider Demon left out that detail and enjoys watching Zenitsu discover it. Utterly terrified, Zenitsu falls asleep, surprising the demon. He falls off the tree before the spiders reach him and the demon believes he's going to hit his head and die. The demon slayer suddenly jumps off the tree and tries to attack. Brother counters with Poison Sputum and is surprised when his opponent twists his body in mid-air to dodge. Moving with much greater skill, Zenitsu appears like a different person to the Spider Demon. The demon calls for his minions to attack and tries to ambush his enemy using his own poison blasts. Every time Zenitsu dodges, he assumes the same pose. This makes the demon assume he can only use one offensive technique. The poison slows Zenitsu down and makes him puke blood. The demon orders the spiders to inject him again but knows he might die before transforming. He believes Zenitsu would make a useless minion anyway. The spiders warm him but they're blasted away by Zenitsu's erupting electric aura. Surprised, the demon lands and watches in fear of the air vibrating with the swordsman's energy. The demon tries to spray his opponent with poison, but Zenitsu disappears in a flash. Brother retreats to his house but Zenitsu follows his strings and strikes him with a lightning-fast slash. It happens so fast the demon doesn't even realize his head has been severed until its too late. He disintegrates into nothing while regretting being slain by someone like Zenitsu, someone who could hardly move his body. Abilities Spider Poison: Like the other members of the Spider Clan, Rui's Older Brother can control of small white spiders. He can manipulate webs to some degree but his signature abilities revolve around poison rather than threads. Once injected, the Spider Demon's venom can transform a human into a mindless spider in just under an hour. The spiders retain a human face and lose all intelligence. Each of these spiders is armed with a poison stinger on their tongue as well. * |Fudoku Tan}}: In addition to commanding an army of venomous spiders, the Spider Demon can build up poison in his mouth and shoot it out in a web-like shape. The raw acid decays anything it touches in seconds. Battles ;Mount Natagumo Arc *Zenitsu Agatsuma vs. Spider Demon (Brother) Image Gallery References Navigtion Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Spider Clan